


Dense Genius

by ThymeSprite



Series: Marvel Imagine Stories [15]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Jealous Leo Fitz, POV Leo Fitz, Reader is a Mechanic, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4318053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThymeSprite/pseuds/ThymeSprite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz finds himself admiring the reader, but seeing her with Hunter shatters the dreams he had dared have.<br/>Little does he know that, despite his genius, he had gotten it all wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dense Genius

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot is based on an imagine I unfortunately can no longer find on the web.  
> It was something along the lines of: "Imagine Fitz being in love with you but not making a move because he thinks you are with Hunter who you are really close with."

“Now just to con…con…connect the…uh…the…”, Fitz mumbled to himself, but he could not find the words. From the corner of his eye he saw Simmons, yet he did his best to ignore her.

“You are not here.”, he whispered under his breath. Funny how those words came out perfectly well when nothing else ever would. He did not understand why that was the fact, he simply had to deal with it, alone. Mac was not here, either, so there was no one in the lab to decipher his gibberish.

And boy, did that make him mad. He felt trapped. Trapped in his body, in his own mind, unable to express what he wanted to say, unable to make his hands act the way he wanted them to act. Trapped and cheated, that was how he felt. Trapped in himself and cheated out of a way to break free, for Simmons was gone, had headed off to Hydra.

But moping did not do him any good, either, so he just tried again: “Con-nect the transmute, no…transm…uh…”

It was useless. He was useless.

With a sigh he admitted his complete and utter uselessness and gave up on the…thing for today. However, when he tried to pull his equally useless hands back, his sleeve caught on the corner of the…thing and his clumsy fingers also hooked onto something and he swiped the whole…thing off the lab desk.

“Whoa!”, you called out and quickly grabbed the device he had been working on in your nimble hands, placing it safely on the desk in front of him again, “Slow down there, turbo, or your genius will drive that thing through the next wall. I’m told Coulson likes his base here neat and intact.”

“Uh…”, was all Fitz managed to say. Splendid. He banged his fist against his temple, trying desperately to force the words out, even though he did not even know what he wanted to say.

“Easy.”, you told him and took his hand in yours, effectively stopping him from hitting himself, but not just because you, as a mechanic, were stronger than him…no, he was also quite baffled at the feeling of your skin on his. Yours was…roughed up a bit from your manual labour, but still soft…and warm. He could not recall having felt something like that, at least not in a while.

“When I let go of your hand, will you keep it away from your head?”, you enquired and Fitz tried to answer, he really did, but all that he said was, “Uh…”

“Just nod.”, you chuckled and he did, naturally. Your smile brought a smile to his face as well, but when he looked down at the device he had been working on, his smile died away on his lips.

“What are you working on?”, you asked and once again he tried to say something, this time with more success, albeit only very little more, “A…ahem, a thing to…ah…”

He then gestured wildly with his hands, forming a round shape, a dome. He had no idea how on Earth you should catch his meaning.

“Uh…”, you still tried and he almost grinned at how similar you had sounded to his illiterate ranting, but then you guessed, “A dome?”

He shrugged and you guessed again: “Not quite? Okay, hit me, let’s see if we can find the words.”

For that he blinked at you in confusion. You wanted to keep guessing? Well, he certainly would not complain, so he showed you the dome again, then balled one hand to a fist and indicated the dome with the other. He only half knew what he was trying to say…

“A dome…to hide under?”, you guessed and before he could comment non-verbally to that, you finished, “The cloaking device? You’re working on the cloaking device!”

Startled, Fitz nodded. You had really guessed right, even though his gesticulations had had himself question his sanity.

“Okay then.”, you cheerily said, “Dropping it won’t do much good. So what do you wanna do?”

At this he sighed. How on Earth was he going to tell you that? Yet he tried: “Conn…connect the transm…the transm…”

And yet again, he failed. But you chimed in: “Connect the transmitter to what?”

“Transmitter!”, he muttered forcefully, nodding and committing the word to memory before answering you…or trying to, “Connect the transm…itter to the, uh…the…”

He rubbed his fingers together as if that would strike a spark and re-ignite his mushy brain, but then he gave up and hung his head, shrugging.

“You don’t have to talk.”, you suggested and for this, he glared at you whole-heartedly.

You raised your hands as if in defence and amended your statement: “You should try to talk for it sure would be fun talking with you, but for this you don’t necessarily need to talk. Just point, let me guess what you can’t point out. We’ll play it by ear, so to speak.”

That was a more than interesting proposition. He needed this thing done, like…yesterday, but neither Simmons nor Mac were here to help at the moment. Could you really do that for him?

“Come on.”, you smiled at him, “At least give this a shot.”

Again he nodded and then cleared his throat, hoping against better knowledge to find the words and speak them, so he wanted to be ready.

“Connect the…uh…the trans…”, he began, but he had forgotten the word already, again. He unhappily bit his lip, but you just…waited. With a smile on your face. You waited, waited for him to find the word on his own. That would not do much goo…

“Transmitter.”, Fitz then mumbled and he flinched, surprised by his own voice and even more so by the fact that it had spoken a word that actually existed in the English language…or any language for that matter.

“Yes, the transmitter…”, you prompted and he nervously licked his lips, but then started over again, “Connect the transmitter to the…the…bu…no…connect the transmitter to the…that.”

“The booster?”, you enquired and he nodded, mumbling to himself again, “Booster.”

“So, what do we do?”, you asked him and he frowned at you. He had just told you…or more like you had told it yourself, why were you asking that question now? Were you a bit dumb after all? But when you only smiled and then slowly made your forefinger draw continuous circles into the air, he finally understood.

“We connect the transmitter to the…booster.”

“Okay, I can do that.”, you chuckled and rolled an office chair over to sit next to him. It was…strange to have someone so close, someone who was not Jemma, but…it was nice.

He watched you work and he had to admit, you did a good job. The, uh…transmitter and the…ahem, the…booster were connected in no time.

“Okay, done.”, you said and smiled at him, catching him off-guard and he blinked to gather his thoughts. He just hoped you had not caught him staring because boy, he had been staring at you…your hands were just graceful while working on a piece of machinery. But he realised that he was getting distracted, so he tried to focus and told you: “Now the booster needs to…to get…ahem, to work it needs…”

“Power?”, you enquired and again he nodded, a relieved sigh escaping his lips.

“Don’t look so surprised, genius.”, you chuckled, “I’m a mechanic, so I know the basic principles, electronics need power to work. That much I understand, but I’ll never wrap my head around those designs of yours.”

Was that…praise? For him? His ideas?

“Ahem…”, he began but then angrily bit his lip when he could not get the words out.

With a smile, you chimed in once again: “Your ideas are brilliant and I’ll never get them. I’m positive there are a lot more of those genius ideas in your head, it’s just a bit hard right now to get them out, but you’ll get there. And in the meantime, you can tell me – any way of telling and if it’s pointing, mind you – you can tell me what to do. You’ll be the brain, I’ll be the hands.”

He could not express his gratitude and…all the rest he was feeling when you said that, so he did not even make a feeble attempt, but smiled brightly at you. And you returned it. That totally pulled the blanket, no…the rug out from under his already stumbling mind and he did not know how to react. But he took careful, mental note of all the things jumbling through his head, for later examination.

When he glanced at the solder stick in your hand, though, he was reminded of the fact that you were actually trying to get some work done and he tried to tell you what to do next: “Connect the…booster to the…power, uh power something…”

“Power sou…”, you suggested, but let him finish the word, “Source. Power source.”

“Consider it done, boss.”, you smirked and got to work. It was not complicated work so you had finished it quickly and oddly enough, Fitz regretted that fact. It meant that there had been less time to watch you work. He dreaded the moment you would be fed up with his inadequacy and leave…but strangely, you did not. The whole afternoon you sat there with him, always patiently coaxing the next instruction out of him, never pushing, never annoyed…and not once was there a look of pity in your eyes. Not once. Not even for moment. Never. It almost drove him to tears to be finally, finally treated like a normal person again, even though he knew he was not.

Hours after you had caught the device and saved it from plummeting down to the hard floor of the lab, you wiped your brow and asked: “So, is everything hooked up now? Did we miss something?”

Fitz got close to the device to check your work, for frankly, during the last few hours he had paid much more attention to you than to your work. They way you frowned so cutely at a difficult task, your will hell-bent on getting it done, or how your tongue sometimes stuck out between your lips when you were wrestling a solder joint into a tight spot. It had not really occurred to him to check the actual solder joints before, so now he inspected them, but was instantly distracted by a wonderful smell. Your perfume? Your shampoo? Or…just you?

He had no idea and it took quite the effort to remember that he had to inspect your work, not you.

At least for the time being. It was hard, though.

But he managed and nodded, satisfied with the work you had done. When he looked up at you to tell you so – in any way of telling, as you had put it – he found you already smiling at him and then you even winked. His mouth was suddenly dry and when he awkwardly cleared his throat, you said: “Yeah, I am that good at my work.”

“I…see.”, Fitz managed and gave you a tense smile, but your smile only broadened when you asked, “Should we test it?”

He nodded and tried to hope for the best…but prepare for the worst.

Rightfully so, for the thing powered up and then failed to hide itself.

“Meh.”, you muttered next to him, “That was kind of an anti-climax.”

Fitz merely shrugged, but he had to admit, your attitude took the edge off that disappointment. But he did not try to fool himself, he had failed.

“That’s…funny. Look.”, you suddenly paused next to him and poked at the air around the device, “What’s that?”

It was no cloaking layer but it was…

“Something?”, Fitz guessed and you laughed, but then counted points on the fingers of one hand, “It is some sort of layer, it has some sort of optical parameters, those are not full cloaking, but it is…some sort of cloaking. Look, my finger is…blurred?”

Fitz squinted at your hand once again and this time, he was able to not adore it, but instead merely absorb the truth behind your statement. Your hand was indeed blurred.

“Huh.”, he mumbled when he sat back, but you laughed merrily, “So it’s a first step. Great!”

“Yeah…”, he mumbled, still astonished, but you offered your formerly blurred palm and prompted, “High-five!”

When he did not react, you grabbed his hand, flattened it out and high-fived yourself with his hand. It was odd, it was a wee bit crazy, but it made him smile at your giddiness.

Together, you powered the device down and still smiling brightly, you addressed him: “I’m pretty beat, so I’m gonna grab some dinner and then bunk down. See you tomorrow!”

With those words, you dashed from the lab and Fitz was left to stare after you. Which he gladly did, a smirk on his face and he decided to follow your example.

But even long hours after he had gone to bed, he found himself unable to sleep. There were so many thoughts, so many words jumbling through his wrecked brain. But nonetheless he had a smile on his face, because he was thinking of you. It was strange, because even though the word escaped him, he felt its meaning very clearly, it was warm, fuzzy, it made his heart beat faster and then skip a beat, it made his cheeks heat up and glow with a mixture of happiness and embarrassment. He knew what it was he felt, but he could not put a name to it.

All he knew for sure was that he wanted to see you again. And it was not because you were even better than Mac at guessing what he was trying to tell you, even though you were almost as good as his hallucination of Simmons and that was, bottom line, his own subconscious. If you already knew him so well, maybe he could get to know you just as well? He certainly hoped for it.

With that thought, he finally fell into an uneasy slumber and after a much too short night, he got up, ate breakfast and wondered how he would approach you, what the two of you could talk about, especially with him being almost unable to talk at all. But he did not lose heart because of that, he was sure that you would find something, just like you had done the day before.

But when he approached you in the workshop, he stopped and watched you for a bit instead. As delicate as your hands had been yesterday, he now witnessed them doing the rough work just as splendidly and he was impressed, happily smiling at how remarkable you were. But the smile froze on his lips when Hunter entered the workshop…and swooped you up in his arms. Just like that, as if it was the most natural thing in the world to do. And if it was the most natural thing to do, well, that could only mean one thing. What Fitz felt for you was futile.

Ouch. That really hurt.

Even more so, Hunter did not only hug you, no, you hugged him back. And you giggled. Ugh!

With a grimace, Fitz slunk off…or at least he tried to, but your voice stopped him: “Agent Fitz! Hope you had a good night’s sleep, what are we gonna do today?”

That made him stop dead in his tracks. You still wanted to work with him? Of course, you had somehow had fun yesterday, but seriously? Fitz had not expected that. Hoped for it, but now, seeing that Hunter was in this picture…

“Oi, hold on, sweetheart. You’re working with our very own genius here?”, the said man asked and Fitz could not help it, he glared at Hunter for that. But he was much too infatuated with you to notice anyway, as the tall Brit put an arm around your shoulders. It was painful to watch and what Fitz felt now, he even had the proper word for: Jealousy.

But you were utterly oblivious to it as you smiled at Hunter and nodded: “Yeah, since yesterday. It just clicked and it was fun. Plus, I think we really achieved something, don’t you agree?”

Well, truth be told, you had achieved quite something, but he did not want to dwell on that.

“Leo?”, you asked and he realised he had to form some sort of answer, but before he managed to, you added, “I hope that’s okay for you, me calling you Leo?”

“Uh, yes, sure.”, he nodded and then winced, remembering that he still had to answer your first question, “And yes, we, uh, we achieved something. Should continue.”

Why had he said that? He did not know. Well, he did, he wanted to spend time with you, but he could not, for the life of him, understand why he wanted to torture himself by spending time with you even though he knew you were with Hunter. Were there not rules against fraternisation? He could not remember, had never cared much, and he ignored that those rules would also very much disagree with what he felt for you.

It was not important. Important was why you were with Hunter. That man was…obnoxious. But…handsome, he had to give him that. And the man could talk.

Before he could derail what little coherent thought he had with his jealousy, Fitz pointed back over his shoulder and said: “I, uh…thingy.”

“Yeah, let’s get to work, Leo.”, you nodded happily, quietly saying good-bye to Hunter, your boyfriend, ugh, “See you later.”

“And you, sweetheart.”, Hunter replied and Fitz made the idiotic mistake of looking at you over his shoulder, only to see you kiss Hunter on the cheek. He had really, absolutely not needed to see that.

Gloomily, he sat down and tried to find words to explain what little he had come up with in order to fix the cloaking device (it was only so little because he had spent all night thinking about you), but he looked up when you sat down next to him, extending your hand with a giddy grin, “By the by, I’m (Name).”

He could not help but smile at you and when he shook your hand, a greeting so formal it was almost absurd, he marvelled at your touch, firm, yet soft, very nice… but so cruel, knowing you were with Hunter. So he sighed and took refuge in the device, but it was incredibly hard to express his ideas, even more so than usual.

“Are you okay?”, you asked him and bitter laughter bubbled up in his throat, but Fitz swallowed it and instead just shrugged. But you proved that you knew him better already than he had ever thought someone capable by saying: “You really look kinda, well, pardon me saying so, but you look mopey. No new ideas on how to fix this?”

He gladly wanted to jump at that explanation, but you added: “Or…is there something else troubling you?”

That had him tongue-tied, even more so than he already was, so Fitz merely pointed at the cloaking device.

“No new ideas, okay.”, you nodded, seemingly satisfied with that explanation, but Fitz was under the impression that you knew perfectly well that he had been lying. There was just something in your eyes that said you had seen more, much more than he had intended to show you.

“Well, maybe we can find something.”, you thought aloud, “The device was not strong enough, so maybe more power. And it wasn’t doing the cloaking as it should have, either, so… I don’t know, another frequency?”

“Does not work with frequency.”, Fitz said and only when you raised an eyebrow at him did he realise the reason for your confusion. He had just spoken a complete sentence. Well, missing the subject, but hey, baby steps.

“It works via…it needs…uh, optics. Reflection, diffraction. Redirecting…”, he mumbled, but then frowned and repeated firmly, “Redirecting.”

You smiled next to him and he returned it as he excitedly turned to you, saying, “I had an idea.”

“I figured.”, you said and over the next few hours, the two of you were working on it. You had to stop some time to eat, and when you were not finished in the evening, Fitz sadly departed from you, but you both had to sleep.

He did not sleep well, of course, thinking you were with Hunter, not with him. But every day, he braved the dire prospect of seeing you with the other man and he did not complain once, he kept working with you. Oddly enough, he still enjoyed it, very much so, even though he knew that he would only ever be this to you, the weird genius with the clumsy hands you had to replace in order for him to get anything done.

In the end, after a week of constant work on the cloaking device, the two of you gave it another go and this time, your experimentally approaching hand was indeed cloaked.

“Oh gosh.”, you exclaimed, “Frigging gosh, it works!”

Fitz was stunned into silence. It really worked.

“That is so cool!”, you happily jumped up and down next to him and then…you hugged him. Out of the blue, your arms were around him and he was so absolutely flabbergasted, he did not react in the slightest. That was until suddenly the lights went out: “Uh oh.”

“Hey, turbo, what’s going on? You okay?”, Mac called from the other end of the workshop and before Fitz could reply, you already did, “We’re fine, just get a flashlight over here, please.”

“Coming.”, Mac bellowed and a beam of light announced his steps. You were still holding Fitz and even though he thought that you were perfectly fine, he liked feeling you so close, almost clinging to him. It made him smile, but that vanished when Mac directed the beam of his flashlight at the two of you and asked dryly: “Am I interrupting something?”

“Yeah, you’re interfering with my plan of turning that device off.”, you shot at him and Mac chuckled, then directed the beam at the cloaking device to allow you to shut it down. All the while Fitz was left to stare, his brain still processing the fact that you had hugged him in joy. So much for being a genius.

When you had shut down the device, the lights went back on and simultaneously, Mac’s phone buzzed.

“Yes, Sir.”, he promptly answered it and his tone told Fitz that he was probably talking to Coulson. Coulson never called him anymore…

“Yeah, Sir, we had a little…power problem here. Yeah, it’s resolved. Okay, I’ll send my best girl up for a report, she was involved.”

As soon as he had hung up, you glared up at him: “Traitor.”

“What?”, Mac laughed, “I don’t know what you and turbo have concocted here, you do.”

“In part.”, you grumbled, “I don’t understand those designs, I’m just the muscle of this operation.”

“Sure.”, Mac dryly replied, “Now go report to Coulson before I swing you over my shoulder and carry you up there myself.”

“Alright, I’m going.”, you raised your hands in defence, but you were smiling. Before you left, you winked at Fitz and happily said: “That was fun. We have to do that again, Leo.”

With that, you were gone, but he was staring after you. Until Mac cleared his throat. At that, Fitz’s head shot around to him and he blinked at Mac’s stern expression.

“Leo?”, he mocked and scoffed, “That’s what she’s calling you? Wow, you’ve gotta be sweet on the girl.”

“No!”, Fitz swiftly denied, “She is…helping me. She did all…this, this work. I told her what to do and she…she helped.”

“Yeah, I can see that.”, Mac earnestly said and Fitz frowned, so he elaborated, “Or rather hear. You’re speaking almost normally again, turbo. That is…quite the feat.”

At this he just grumbled, making Mac chuckle, for which the big mechanic earned himself a glare, but that left him unfazed, of course. Even worse, it made him say: “Ask her out.”

“What?”, Fitz flinched, his voice in a much higher pitch than he dared admit, “No!”

“Why not?”, Mac shrugged his big shoulders, “She seems to like you alright. And every blind man with a walking stick can see you adore that girl. Ask her out.”

“I…can’t.”, Fitz weakly protested, “She’s…she’s with someone.”

“Come again?”, Mac asked, but Fitz merely shook his head, not ready to repeat that truth, once had been hard enough.

“Turbo, you got it wrong.”, Mac began, but he waved him off, turned away and began working on something else.

“Fine.”, Mac said exasperatedly, “But we’ll see about you asking her out.”

“She’s better at guessing words than you are.”, Fitz mumbled at Mac, but it did not provoke the giant, it only made him chuckle, “Yeah, sure, turbo.”

When Fitz turned around to find Mac gone, an eerie sense of foreboding made him shiver. Something felt…off. He thought that maybe it was because you were gone, but that could not be all of it, right?

He shook his head and tried his best to work on the gadget in his grip, having taken it without looking. Huh, an icer. Why not.

With a crooked grin Fitz thought that if he did something wrong with the icer, at least he would knock himself out and spare himself the shame of realising what exactly he had botched up.

So he got to work, unloaded the gun, loaded it again. Without problem. His hands were not shaking, his fingers did what he wanted them to do. It was most peculiar, but he smiled, thinking that maybe Mac had been right, you had been helping him, even more than he had realised. It only deepened the feelings he already harboured, but he sighed at their futility. You were with Hunter and that was that. He had been too late.

He kept working on the icer, but suddenly a voice asked: “What are ye up to, mate?”

Fitz almost dropped the gun, but Hunter steadied his hand and chuckled: “Careful with that.”

“Yeah.”, Fitz mumbled, but then grimaced at the former mercenary, almost sticking out his tongue. He could shoot Hunter…no one would ever know…

But then Fitz heard footsteps approach and one look told him that it was you, a bit disgruntled, bit embarrassed, but when you entered the lab, you smiled at him…no, at Hunter, he had just wished it was him.

“Oi, where were you at? We were supposed to meet here ten minutes ago.”

“Then you were late, as always.”, you shot back, but Hunter raised his eyebrows, “And how would you know?”

“Fitz has an icer. And has obviously not used it, yet.”, you said and flopped down onto the chair next to Fitz, who was staring at you wide-eyed in utter disbelief. He inconspicuously put the weapon away and looked up as if nothing was the matter, but Hunter’s narrowed eyes told him that he had caught onto his idea, as had you, but even more so did Hunter’s question tell him that he had been made: “Were you really thinking about icing me, mate?”

“Pshaw…no.”, he replied and averted his eyes, seeing you try your hardest to stifle a grin, before you said, a bit disgruntled like before, “Coulson wasn’t happy with the power outage, but I managed to gloss it over with telling him that we are closer to get the cloaking device actually working. So, let’s try again.”

“I, uh…I’m tired, I’m gonna go to bed.”, Fitz said, getting up, but just as he had passed you and thought himself getting away scot-free, you caught his arm and spun him around, accusingly stating, “It’s two in the afternoon!”

“I’m tired.”, he shrugged, but you narrowed your eyes and enquired, “What are you hiding, Leo?”

“Nothing.”, he tried to take a step back, but you followed him, and God Almighty, so did Hunter who also advised him, “Don’t ever try lying to her, she’s like a bloodhound with that.”

“Thanks for the flattering image.”, you shot at him, but Hunter merely grinned. Fitz did not know what he would do if Hunter kissed you now…

“So, what’s the matter?”, you asked and Fitz took a deep breath to tell you that he was perfectly fine, just tired. What came out instead was: “I can’t stand this.”

“What?”, you asked, hurt in your voice, “But…we worked so well together. We had fun. Why…?”

“Well, you two are having fun, too.”, Fitz accused, not knowing where that had come from either, because he had actually planned to tell you that he really was just tired. Maybe his brain was more severely damaged than he had thought.

“What are you going on about?”, you asked and he replied without conscious decision to say those words, “You and Hunter, having fun.”

“So?”, you shrugged, utterly oblivious as it seemed and anger bubbled up in Fitz, anger that took every chance of thinking it over before Fitz exploded, “I like you, okay?!”

“Yeah, I like…”, you began, but then stopped and hummed a soft, “Oh…”

“Yeah.”, Fitz mumbled and looked at his feet, “I’m… I’ll go.”

“No ,mate, stay.”, Hunter said and Fitz glanced up at him, not happy about the beating the mercenary could give him. Where had he put the icers again?

“She really doesn’t give up easily.”, Hunter explained and it took Fitz a moment to realise he meant you, “That’s one thing you should know about her before you go out with my baby sister.”

Utterly gobsmacked, Fitz only managed to stare. For a long, long moment.

“Baby…sister?”, he then asked and Hunter grinned smugly, “Didn’t know that, huh, did you now?”

“No…”, Fitz then said and slowly looked at you, blinking in disbelief.

“I’m gonna leave you two lovebirds to it, yeah?”, Hunter smirked, “There’s a quite bigger bird who told me you two needed a bit of a jump start and that bird and I have a bet going on that you two won’t kiss until tomorrow. So go on, mate, kiss the girl, don’t cost me fifty bucks.”

With that he was gone and Fitz was left staring at you.

“Uh…”, he began, not sure what to say or do or even think. When you suddenly giggled: “You know, for a genius you are quite the fool.”

Fitz could only shrug because he knew it was true and that made you laugh even more: “What were you thinking? That we were, what, together or something?”

“Kind of?”, he replied and you shook your head, “Me and my annoying brother. Wow… that’s a new level of icky.”

“Totally.”, Fitz nodded and, following the spur of the moment, he took your hand in his, once again marvelling at how it felt, “But I, uh, I like that constellation better.”

“By far.”, you replied and hugged him again, but this time, it felt different. Even better. It took him far too long to get a grip and put his arms loosely around you, but when he did, you looked at him and suggestively asked: “What do you say, genius? Should we cost my brother fifty bucks?”

All he could do was smile at that for he had ideas, a lot of them, and he was sure that he would have no problem whatsoever expressing those.


End file.
